


quiet delicacies

by peachlele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriend Winwin, College, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, domestic boyfriend, lots of fluff, soft, there is so much fluff here you would not believe, winwin deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachlele/pseuds/peachlele
Summary: domestic boyfriend winwina collection of moments shared over quiet meals and snacks
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	quiet delicacies

**burnt toast**

The rapid beeping of the alarm shook you from a heavy sleep. Finals week forced you to study well into the evening and you woke early for morning study sessions that were far from your comfort zone. The rising sun casted a pink orange shadow through your open window as you rubbed the drowsiness from your eyes, only catching a glimpse of the sleeping form next to you as you dragged yourself to your desk. You ignored the idea of breakfast as it took you away from studying and you quickly fell into a zone of focus within your books.

The hours trailed by quickly, and a sudden yelp from the kitchen sent you rising from your seated position at your desk in concern. And after a moment of complete silence, you, begrudgingly, trotted to the kitchen. Sicheng was frantically fanning the toaster oven to free it from the grey smoke that swirled around it. He flashed a sheepish smile at the sight of you and you couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

“There’s a reason I don’t let you into the kitchen.” He paused his fanning as you wrapped your arms around his waist and mumbled into his back.

His body shook gently with laughter and you didn’t need to see his face to know there was a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. Sicheng began to turn to face you and you loosened your grip to pull away slightly to look at him.

His eyes were puffy with sleep and his hair ruffled and unkept. You raised your left hand to trace a small tear in the collar of his white t-shirt. Sicheng grabbed your hand and placed a small kiss into your palm, and let it rest against the side of his face. The apples of his cheeks radiated warmth and you pulled him down for a kiss. His fingers curled underneath the bottom hem of your camisole and you sighed into him.

Sicheng slowly pulled away, his lips grazing yours ever so slightly before he quickly brought you back into him for an embrace.

He whispered into your hair, “I was trying to make you breakfast.”

The smoke had dissipated and you realized that two pieces of black bread rested inside of the oven. Leave it to Sicheng to completely ruin simple toast.

You bit your lip to hide your laughter, because you knew Sicheng would be embarrassed about this moment for the entire week if you made fun of him. You opted for a smile and cooed to him, “I appreciate the thought. But this is also why I’m in charge of food around here.” You poked his cheek and broke from his arms to clean the oven from his little mistake. After successfully making yourself a few pieces of toast with jam, you returned to your study nook.

Sicheng followed shortly after, and placed a mug of coffee next to your lamp on the desk. He trailed his hands down your shoulders to your wrists and placed a kiss to the top of your head. He left you alone, until you decided that you deserved a break a few hours later.

You crawled between his legs as he laid on the couch scrolling mindless on his phone. You rested your head against his chest and he set his phone down to run his hands through your hair.

* * *

**strawberry lollipop**

Sicheng was the type to follow you around outside the house. Unless you held hands, which honestly was very often, he stayed a step behind - especially at the supermarket. He didn’t help you with finding the items that were scrawled on the back of an old receipt or anything, but rather Sicheng would sneak little things into the trolley or basket you held. You pretended to never notice because he would always release a satisfied giggle behind you as he quickly ran a few steps away from you. And it was too cute to ruin.

This time he tossed a pack of candy into the basket at your feet. You rolled your eyes, but didn’t say anything as you reached to grab a package on a higher shelf. Sicheng returned to your side after an attempt at a getaway from his little prank. He pulled the end of your shirt down as it had risen from the moment before and held the basket for you.

You squinted your eyes at him, because he _never_ held the basket, but shook your head when you noticed a couple of boys joined the same aisle as you two.

“So protective,” you giggled and bumped shoulders with him as you went to the next aisle.

He smiled and took your hand into his free one. He brought it to his lips and said nothing.

The market wasn’t too busy, but it was still filled with the bustle of moving carts and family chatter. The radio played the typical all too familiar music of the week and you were content. Sicheng continued to trail behind you and watched you pick out the items you two needed for the week. He sometimes asked _do we need this?_ or said _we just ran out of this_ as you shopped and placed something actually necessary into the basket. Finally when your groceries were packed into their bags to take home, Sicheng immediately ripped open his candies and took out a lollipop.

As you two began to walk to the subway station, Sicheng popped the candy in his mouth and happily hummed a tune that had just been playing in the mart.

You stopped on the sidewalk and looked at him. He stared at you concerned and you reached up to pull the lollipop from his mouth.

“Hey wha-,” he began to protest, but you gave him a chaste kiss and tasted the sugar from his lips.

You offered the candy back to him without a word and returned to the journey to the subway. He caught up with you again and held your hand.

“I love when you do that,” he said with the lollipop in his mouth

“Do what?,” you looked at him, for only a second as you two walked down the stairs.

You reached the bottom of the stairs. Sicheng pulled the candy from his mouth with the hand that held yours and said, “I love when you kiss me.”

“Just wait till we get home, and I’ll give you all the kisses you want.”

He returned the candy to his mouth and his cheeks began to match the color of his stained lips.

* * *

**hot soup**

Sicheng hurriedly shut the window of the living room, successfully blocking the delicate snow flurries from traversing into your home. Instead of returning to the couch, where an empty spot lay next to you, he stood by the curtains, trailing a right hand down the cloth and gazing through the glass at the cloudy winter sky.

Your apartment window had a lackluster view, with the sight of the apartment complex next door and that sketchy alley you and Sicheng lowkey sprinted across when you had no other path. But thankfully, the building snow would cover your ugly view in a sheet of white by the next morning. You already knew Sicheng would shake you awake, and drag your sleepy body to the outside world for pictures in the snow.

In the meantime, you stared at him from the couch, waiting for him to return to you, but he took a seat at the window sill and pulled out his phone, so you knew you had lost him. You retreated into the kitchen and decided to warm leftover soup for dinner. You adjusted his zipper hoodie around your shoulders and pulled up the sleeves, afraid that the heat of the pot and its fire-lit bottom would hurt the precious article of clothing.

You scooped the soup into two bowls with spoons and pulled the sleeves down to act as mittens to protect your chilled hands from the burn of the food. Sicheng smiled as you approached him, and you joined him on the seat, facing across from him and curling your feet underneath you.

He took a bowl from your hand and planted a soft kiss on your nose.

Sicheng took a sip of the hot soup and took a sharp inhale at its high temperature. You two spoke of nothing and just sat by the window in comfortable silence, that was only occupied with slurping noises, as the blurry sky harbored heavy winter winds.

After you had finished he took the bowl from you and began to walk to the kitchen. You followed close behind him, playfullying kicking his ankles as he walked. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and you bumped into him. You smacked his shoulder and laughed.

“Woah woah! Don’t hit the chef around here!” He joked and grinned along with you.

“Sicheng, you bought that soup and I was the one to warm it up. You did nothing,” you rolled your eyes and hit him again.

He smiled and placed the bowls in the sink and took your both hands into his and he pulled you back to the couch. The TV was turned on for some white noise, but the whirring from outside drowned it out.

Sicheng snuggled his face in your neck and his exhales tickled you purposefully. You traced a finger along his closed eyes, feeling his soft eyelashes. He tangled his legs between yours and the soft warmth from your full bellies lulled you two into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**frozen grapes**

Sicheng was never the romantic type. He did nothing on anniversaries or romantic holidays, but shower you with kisses and maybe a couple roses from the shop downstairs. You didn’t mind his lack of effort because you were the same. Your relationship was full of comfort and you occupied each other’s worlds so normally, big romantic gestures were sort of misplaced.

A Valentine’s evening was just another night for you two to curl on the couch together and sleep or stream a movie on your laptop. You found it odd to find a bottle of red wine chilling in the fridge. You two weren’t much of drinkers, you usually opted for a single cocktail at a bar, or Sicheng would take two sips of a beer and call it a day.

“What’s this?” You inquired, stepping out of the kitchen with the bottle’s neck in your grasp.

“Ah! I saw this thing online where it said to put frozen grapes in your wine to keep it cool, so I wanted to try it out.”

You furrowed your brow, “Babe, that’s what the fridge is for.”

He set his book down and rose from the couch. His eyes were excited, “No, it’ll stay cooler for longer! I put the grapes in the freezer this morning, so for dinner they’d be ready.”

You didn’t question his experiment any longer and you two discussed what kind of delivery food to get.

The noodles and dumplings arrived at your door and you two, unaesthetically paired the to-go boxes with two wine glasses.

Sicheng pulled out the bowl of frozen grapes and plopped a couple into each glass, before he poured the red liquid over them. He grinned, clearly excited to see if the wine would stay cool from the little life hack he saw.

The wine did, in fact, stay cool. Most definitely because it was in the refrigerator for hours, not because of the bobbing fruits in your glass. You let Sicheng gaze in amazement at and marvel at the fact that _the wine isn’t even watering down!_

“Happy Valentine’s Day! I know we never do anything, but remember I love you,” he held such a sincerity in his voice and he looked into your eyes with that same little smile he did when he felt shy. You two weren’t really the type to verbally express your love either. He showed it in his actions, more so than his words, and you appreciated that just as much. You heart swelled and you set your chopsticks down to reach and hold his hand across from you.

“I love you too. Even though it’s not the 14th yet.”

“Wait, what?”

* * *

**vanilla ice cream**

The return of spring brought the perfect weather for a day outdoors. Sicheng sported loose clothing and a backpack, and he swung your held hands as you walked. You stopped by a little convenience store to pick out cold drinks, but at the sight of a little tub of vanilla ice cream, you couldn’t help but add it to your receipt.

You and Sicheng hurriedly headed to the park, because you insisted on eating the dessert there instead of on the way. He pulled a blue blanket from his backpack to place on the cool grass, and you immediately laid down, your shoe clad feet going over its edge.

Sicheng set a calm playlist on his portable speaker and you pried open the lid, offering a scoop to him. You only had one spoon, but you didn’t mind sharing. He returned the spoon to you and you smiled at the cool sweet taste on your tongue. Sicheng gently lifted you to a seated position, scolding you for trying to eat while laying down.

“You might choke.”

“Who are you, my mom?” You smirked. It was his turn to roll his eyes at you.

A favorite song of his began to play and he rose up, loving its melody and you could see he felt the rhythm way into his bones. Sicheng rarely danced in front of you, so you said nothing in fear that your excitement would scare the sight away. The park was seemingly empty, the nearest visitors far away and the many trees acted as a barrier.

He was so fluid in his movements, you scooped the melty ice cream in your mouth with a smile as Sicheng danced. He moved with such grace and his demeanor slightly changed. Sicheng’s shy playfulness was erased and replaced with overwhelming confidence that was a rarity to see. As the song began to dwindle, so did the ice cream.

Sicheng sat down next to you and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He took a sip from a bottle of water and flashed his tiny smile as you clapped for him.

“Can I have some more ice cream?” He asked with a soft voice, the shyer version of himself returning.

“Oh. I finished it,” you a little amused, but mostly guilty at his little pout.

“I get nothing for dancing?”

You leaned over to kiss him, knocking the empty container onto the blanket. He pulled you into his lap and your tongue brushed along his lips. Sicheng sighed into you, a hand gripping your thigh. while the other held your chin firmly next to his.

You leaned back to look at him. He slowly opened his eyes, “Is that my reward for dancing?”

You nodded, a blush creeping up to your face as he pulled you in for a kiss again.

Sicheng smiled against your lips, “You still owe me ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> previously uploaded on tumblr!  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
